Tears from the Moon
by Trae Kisaragi
Summary: This is only part one of TFTM. Aurora is kidnapped and possessed by the vile Matriarch. Now Trae Kisaragi, Kyra Mc Grath, Andrew Duncan, Edea Gainsborough, and Naes Blithe have set out to get her back. R/R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Guess what. I just met the cutest guy." Kyra bragged  
  
"What's his name?" Faith asked curiously.  
  
"Trae Kisaragi. He kinda keeps to himself though. I wonder why."  
  
"Well, if he's anti-social, he's not worth it."  
  
"He's not anti-social. He's just afraid to get close to anyone."  
  
"Who's his sister?"  
  
"Aurora, she's the one who always wears dresses. (She caught me staring at him.)  
  
"If she knows you like him, she's going to tell him and convince him not to like you."  
  
"I don't know, oh well."  
  
They walked on through the halls of the huge Northwind Euphoria. Anyone who had never been there would get lost if there were no one to show them around. They may want to see the Headmaster and end up in the infirmary or the dorms.  
  
"Okay class, take your seats." Instructor Blithe told her students. They quickly sat down and paid close attention.  
  
"As you all know, the test is today." A spontaneous sigh filled the room. "That gives you three hours to study if you need to. The instructors are having meetings with some of the students."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"That is for those students only. Will Trae Kisaragi, Edea Gainsborough, and Kyra McGrath please come to my desk? The rest of you go back to your rooms or the library. We will know if you eaves drop.  
  
"Listen closely," she told them after the rest of the students had left. "(Now, I have been told to tell you that you three have been selected to in an elite mercenary group. You have been chosen based on your grades, athletic capabilities, and ability to think under pressure.)  
  
"(I know that this is all sudden and not all of you have to accept, but it is for the good of the free world. Headmaster Blithe has grouped you three together. If one of you chooses not to accept, we will split the remaining two with someone else. Is there anyone who chooses to decline? Better yet, are there any questions?)"  
  
"Yeah, has this been done before?" Edea said in her cheerleader dialect.  
  
"Once every two years. You are the second generation for this Euphoria."  
  
"Why tell us now, I mean why not tell us two months before graduation instead of two weeks?" Kyra demanded.  
  
"We had to wait for the test results. By the way, you three are all graduating with high honors."  
  
"Really, I mean, Trae don't you have any questions?"  
  
"…..Why us?"  
  
"Well, you are the best suited. I know this is a shock to you all."  
  
"Yeah." Kyra said with an attitude.  
  
"There is one other thing, you have until noon to decide."  
  
"This is a big decision. Two and a half hours isn't enough time."  
  
"I'm sorry, there are people who need your help as soon as possible. You are dismissed."  
  
They all went their separate ways. Faith was standing outside the door waiting for Kyra.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked noticing the expression on her friend's face.  
  
"I can't tell you. I have literally been sworn to secrecy." Just then the building start to tremble. The girls fell to their knees. The ceiling was crumbling and falling on top of them.  
  
Instructor Blithe came running along with Trae and Edea. "I need to know now! Highwind Euphoria depends on it."  
  
"...Okay....I'll....do it."  
  
"Do what?" Faith asked desperately.  
  
"You can't." The teacher reminded her. "I'm sorry. Get someplace safe; I have to go."  
  
"Don't leave me!" She was so scared.  
  
"Take her someone, then meet me at the front gate." They ran off.  
  
"Tell me please, you can trust me."  
  
"I can't." She took her friends hand and ran down the hallway. The chandelier fell down and split then apart cutting both of their arms. A perfume bottle fell out of Faiths purse and shattered. The sparks from the chandelier set the liquid cotton candy ablaze. The heat as well as the smell filled the hallway.  
  
"Help!" Faith cried out. She was now crying with fear.  
  
"Hold on!" Kyra looked around. Then she got an idea. She walked back about twenty feet. She dashed toward the blazing inferno. She leaped high over the fire and landed safely on the other side.  
  
"Let's take the emergency exit!" They ran down to the end of the hall as fast as they could, slipping on the dust, only to find that their escape was hindered by large chunks of debris.  
  
"What do we do now?!" she demanded.  
  
"Kyra!?"  
  
"Would you just shut up for just one second!?" she snapped impatiently.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"...We'll jump out the window in the class room."  
  
"What!? Are you crazy?"  
  
"No, we'll just slide down the roof tiles." She grabbed Faith's hand and they ran into the classroom  
  
They ran past study panels that were completely ravished by the caved in ceiling. Sparks were flying and singeing the girls' clothes Faith tripped and fell on her face. She looked back and saw that it was Aurora.  
  
"Aurora!" She stood up and started to help the injured girl. "Kyra help me with her."  
  
Kyra looked back. What do I do? We're on the second floor; how are we supposed to get her down?  
  
"Where's Kyra?" Trae yelled over the chaos.  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"What if something happened to her?" Edea wondered fear for every one in Highwind Euphoria.  
  
"Maybe she couldn't get downstairs. I have to go get her," she was about to take off when a Vician soldier stopped her.  
  
"Naes Blithe?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Come with me." He commanded.  
  
"I have to go get a student. She may be in danger."  
  
"You're under arrest."  
  
"I'm sorry, did I hear you right?" Edea butted in. She kicked him in the jaw.  
  
"What are you doing?" Trae questioned.  
  
"We have to get out of here and we can't do that if Instructor Blithe is in trouble. Go get Kyra."  
  
He ran by another soldier and stole his sword, which had previously been at the man's side. He dashed up the stairs to the landing with the elevator and the emergency staircase. He opened the door and charged up the ascent. Much to his surprise, there was another soldier just waiting for some one to come.  
  
"Hey, you! Stop! STOP!" Trae plowed right through him and knocked him over. The fallen recruit grabbed Trae's leg and pulled him to the floor as well.  
  
"Big mistake!" Trae and the soldier stood up as Trae took out the sword. The soldier took out his gun.  
  
"I believe you made the mistake."  
  
Trae spun around and kicked the gun out of the soldier's hand; then, he brought his foot back and planted it on his neck He did the same with his the right one. By now his hands were on the floor. He flipped the soldier down the stairs and continued up the stairs.  
  
He virtually flew through the door, but stopped in his tracks once he noticed the scorching fire in the middle of the hallway. She's probably on the other side. Damn it! He stepped back just as Kyra did and landed on the other side. Only by now, the fire had spread, and he was standing in the middle. He jumped out of it.  
  
"Kyra!" He called out. "Kyra."  
  
"Kyra, did you hear that?'  
  
"I think its Trae. He's here to save me, I mean, us."  
  
"Kyra!?" He burst through the door.  
  
"Trae, we've got to get her out of here."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's Aurora."  
  
CRASH!  
  
"They're coming through the windows. Run!"  
  
"Who is?"  
  
"The Vician soldiers. They've got Instructor Blithe. Edea's trying to save her." He picked up Aurora and ran toward the door, but a guard blocked their path.  
  
"Time for our fist battle together." Kyra said eagerly.  
  
"Let's kick some of ass!" Faith said eagerly. She kicked the man in the crotch and then in the jaw knocking him out. Kyra reached down and grabbed fan blade.  
  
"What am you going to do with that?" Faith asked ignorantly. "Kick some ass if we need to."  
  
They continued their attempt to get out of the shaking building. They ran back down the hall and jumped the firewall without hesitation. Trae carried his sister on his back while the girls fought the soldiers who attacked them, until they reached a blockade.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Faith asked worriedly.  
  
"What else, open a can." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Edea, what are you doing? I can handle this."  
  
"Not alone." She kicked the soldier in the side of the leg and made it  
  
buckle. Then she planted her foot in the side of his head knocking him out. Now more soldiers were closing in on them.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Instructor, behind you!" One of them grabbed her from behind and wrapped his arm around her neck as if to strangle her. She elbowed him in the stomach and took the chain from around her waste.  
  
"What was that?" She coiled the chain around his ankles and knocked him on his back.  
  
"Go Instructor," she cheered. "Now... what about the rest of them?"  
  
"Get em'." She told her.  
  
"We want the girl."  
  
"Who are you?" Faith demanded.  
  
"Shields, Nick Shields. I'm the commander of this sorry bunch of losers. Who might you be? He was hitting on her, and she could tell.  
  
"Sorry, you're not my type." The other soldiers made it clear that he had been rejected.  
  
"Shut up," he ordered. "Give me the girl and no one'll get hurt." Aurora stood up with her eyes still closed.  
  
"What's going on?" Kyra stared in amazement as the unconscious girl walked over to the group of soldiers.  
  
"Aurora what are you doing?' Faith beseeched. It was as if she was sleep walking, swaying back and forth.  
  
"This is getting weird."  
  
"What do you want with her?!" Trae shouted.  
  
"Matriarch Eudel is obviously controlling her." Nick explained, "She wants her as her successor."  
  
"NO!" Trae grabbed her arm trying to stop her, but she pushed him with incredible strength into the wall.  
  
"No Aurora."  
  
"None of you care about her any way." Her eyes opened and glowed an eerie purple and red. The Matriarch spoke with a half-Aurora, half-Eudel voice.  
  
"We just don't know her. She's quiet." Faith pleaded with the tyrant.  
  
"Well, her brother is quiet. Why do you like him?"  
  
"How do you know that?" Kyra was kind of embarrassed.  
  
"I know everything she knows," it clarified. "Trae!" For a split second, Aurora broke free of her power. She fell limp at one of the soldier's feet. He picked her up and started to walk off.  
  
That tore away at his heart. He didn't want to show anyone what he was feeling. The yellow cross-shaped Crystal around his neck started to glow. It rose up and became suspended in air. The glow became brighter and brighter.  
  
Everyone stared in amazement as the Crystal began to change shape. The glow quickly faded revealing the handle of a sword.  
  
"A lot of good that's gonna do!" Nick laughed.  
  
The sword handle fell into Trae's hand. As he gripped it tightly a beam of light projected from it forming the "blade".  
  
"Whoa!" Kyra uttered in awe.  
  
"Let go of my sister!" He charged at his sister's captor and brought the sword down and cut the man's body in two.  
  
"Oh god." Faith turned around a puked at the grotesque sight.  
  
Nick held his hand out on front of him as if he were ordering them to stop. A ball of red energy shot toward the three students. It stopped short of hitting Trae and formed a wall preventing them from further attacking.  
  
"Damn you!" He then vowed, "I'm gonna hunt you down, and when I find you, I'm gonna kill you!"  
  
Nick walked off taking Aurora's blood stained body with him. The tremors stopped, and there was an eerie silence. 


	3. Chapter 3

"It's my fault, I let this happen. I should have been holding her the whole time."  
"There's nothing you could've done." Instructor Blithe tried to convince him. "The matriarch wanted her. She was going to have her no matter what. I guess she decided to destroy the Euphoria in the process."  
"Don't give me that 'there's nothing you could've done' crap." He hit the table once more.  
"She's right you know. She's just trying to help, so don't get pissed at her!" Faith scolded him. Trae scowled at her.  
"We have to find her," he said as he stood up. "I have to save her."  
"How, with what resources? You have no money. You have no experience in the matters."  
"I'm not completely unprepared." He held his Crystal tightly.  
"Look, I'll send the last group to go get her."  
"NO! I'm not going to trust her life in the hands of anyone but myself. I'm going to get her."  
"I'll go with you." Kyra volunteered.  
"So will I." Edea said as she turned toward them.  
"Please listen to me! None of you have proper training."  
"Then you train us as we go." Kyra suggested.  
"I could get fired for this." She finally agreed.  
"Instructor Blithe!" A boy came running, "are you Instructor Blithe?"  
"Yes, who might you be?"  
"Andrew Duncan, I have been reassigned to this team. They also told me to tell you that you are to go find the kidnapped student along with your students."  
"Yeah!" Kyra cheered. The instructor now had no choice  
"Well, I guess I'm stuck helping you after all. You got your wish. Be polite. Introduce yourselves."  
"Hi, I'm Kyra McGrath."  
"Edea Gainsborough."  
"Trae Kisaragi."  
"Why did you get reassigned?" Kyra asked Andrew.  
"One of the members dropped."  
"What are you guys talking about!' Faith finally butted in.  
"You can't know, I'm sorry." Instructor Blithe told her once again.  
"So I guess we're all out to find Aurora." Kyra established for the fiftieth time.  
"Oh yeah, I was told to give this to you." He gave the instructor a card with 3,000 gil on it.  
"Everyone you may take a break. Meet me her when you are ready to leave."  
Trae walked down the long hallway until he reached his room. He in and sat down on the bed. He hit the mattress and then stood back up. He walked over to his closet and pulled out his leather trench coat. He put it walked out the door.  
"Why won't you let me go?"  
"Because your not one of us."  
"And what are you exactly. We can't have a friendship like this. I need to know. What terrible thing will happen if you tell me."  
"That's just it! I don't want to find out. They might comeback and torture you until you tell them. There would be no hope left."  
Faith walked off never to be seen by Kyra again.  
  
Edea walked to her room only to find that it was completely destroyed.  
"It better still be here. I don't know what I would do without it."  
She looked frantically, but she still couldn't find it. She cleared the chunks of rock from her bed and sat down. A tear fell from her left eye. It landed on her lap then slid down on the slick leather. Then she saw a tiny shimmer of light in the corner of her eye. She turned toward it. There it was, the only memory of her mother, the purple crescent moon-shaped Crystal suspended on a chain.  
"Thank god!"  
  
I'm going on a mission with complete strangers. I have no clue what I'm doing. Should I just quit? I don't know. Andrew was sitting on the steps in the foyer. This was all so new to him. Then again, it was new for everyone involved. Sure he had seen some of them around, but he hung out with a different crowd. Edea was with the cheerleaders. Kyra was with the prissy girls. Trae, well, he doesn't really talk to anyone.  
"Hey," Kyra said as she sat down next to him.  
"Hey."  
"You seem like a quiet person."  
"Yeah, I guess I am.3'  
"So I guess we're out to save Trae's sister." She attempted to start a conversation.  
"Who's that?"  
"Aurora Kisaragi."  
Andrew sat there in amazement. Aurora was one of his really good friends, Now it was personal.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, it's just that she was one of my best friends. I hoped for the best, but I got the worst."  
"Oh I'm sorry. I don't really know her, but when she was kid napped I saw her cry for help. It's been eating my inside."  
"No one every really cares until something happens to them."  
"Well, I'm not everyone. At least, I try not to be."  
"I thought you were all the same." where.  
"Well, the only reason I hang out with them is because they say I'm 'cool'." "I figured that none of you cared."  
They stopped at that. They realized that the conversation was going no where.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: We don't own the names Kisargi, Edea, Gainsbough, or President Roufous, BUT THE CHARACTERS ARE OURS!!!! have a nice day, and REVIEW please,   
Love Ya!  
Trip 


	4. Chapter 4

" Are we all here?" Instructor Blithe checked.  
"I think so... Yeah."  
"So, where do we start?' Edea asked.  
  
"Where is the matriarch's palace? More than likely, that's where they're going." Andrew suggested.  
"Sounds good," Kyra agreed. "Wait wasn't the matriarch running for leadership of Vicia."  
"No way they're going to elect her." Edea reassured. Trae stood there thinking, or he was just pissed off.  
"Not entirely true," the instructor explained. "President Naoko has already appointed her his royal advisor."  
Kyra fell to her knees and clutched her head in pain. An image appeared in her mind. She saw a balcony high above. In it, she saw President Naoko trying to get the crowd quiet. Behind him stood Matriarch Aurora. She suddenly projected her hand into his body with a strange ripple effect. She lifted him up and threw him into the crowd fifty feet below. His lifeless bloody corpse lay at Kyra's feet. The image quickly disappeared.  
"What is it Kyra? What's wrong?" Andrew asked.  
"I...l.. saw Aurora.. kill President Naoko."  
  
Soon I will rule this world; and I will destroy all those who oppose me. Matriarch Aurora declared.  
"What are you going to do about him?" Nick demanded as he walked into the room. He was getting sick and tired of the game she was playing. She promised him that she would end it, but she still hasn't.  
"Did I give you permission to enter?" She snapped.  
"Well n-"  
"I didn't think so! Now, leave before I get really angry!" He quickly left the room. He still hadn't seen what happens when she "gets really angry", but he didn't want to find out.  
She walked over to the silver crescent moon, which was suspended in the center of the room. This she used to see what was going on in the world outside her palace. A dark figure appeared on the transparent screen. Its eyes glowed an eerie purple.  
"Tell me of your progress." It said in its monotone voice.  
"Not until I see your face! I'm sick of not knowing what it is that I'm talking to every night."  
A bolt of electricity shot out from the screen. It entered Matriarch Aurora's body lifted her up high off the floor. She was gasping for breath.  
"DON'T QUESTION ME! YOU WILL KNOW IN DUE TIME." It snapped.  
"I don't need you any more. I have what I want. I can take control of the world without you now." A ball of energy formed in her hand, which she held concealed behind her back.  
"I have to tell you what to do everyday, I highly doubt that you can survive without me."  
"That's What YOU THINK!" She brought forward her and released the energy. The crescent moon shattered. The pieces started to glow, and then they shot toward Matriarch Aurora's chest. She jumped out of the way tripping on her black gown. She held he hand up in front of her body as if to protect herself. The pieces of the silver moon vanished once they hit the shield that she had created  
"Your highness is everything all right." Nick tripped over the table leg and fell on top of her.  
"Yes, I'm fine thank you."  
"What happened to the Silver Moon?"  
"I destroyed it."  
"Why?"  
"Because it was getting in my way, now please leave. I must get some sleep."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Why is Aurora SO MEAN????? Oh yeah, she's possessed by the Evil Matriarch. Right, ok well, we don't own the names Kisargi, Edea, Gainsbough, or President Roufous 


	5. Chapter 5

"What's going to happen once the Matriarch gets power?" Kyra asked.  
"Well, no one really knows. She might turn us into a monarchy, or she'll keep the democracy." Naes explained.  
"That's not what I meant. Will she do what the Matriarch of Diamond did and rule her people with fear, or what?'  
"I don't know. We'll just have to see."  
They had been on the road for two days now. The next town was Diamond's capital, Relia.  
"We should be in Relia before dark." Just as she said that, a demon leaped out from behind a bush. It had the wings of a dragonfly, the body of a preying mantis, and the tail of a scorpion; only, it was ten feet tall.  
"I' II see what I can draw from it." Naes concentrated hard. Soon a bolt of lightening transferred from the beast to her.  
"Ice!" Kyra called out. A blast of cold energy projected from her hand, and froze the demon solid.  
"Thunder!" Naes shot the electricity that had come from the demon back at it, but the creature absorbed it.  
"Oh no!" Edea cried as it knocked Andrew into a tree. A branch pierced his soldier and he fell unconscious.  
Trae's Crystal began to glow as it did before and became the sword of light. He charged at the beast and cut it in half. The two halves fell to the ground in a puddle of green blood.  
"We did it!" Kyra cheered.  
"What's the big deal/it was just a demon." Trae put his Crystal back around his neck.  
"That's true, but if we fight them, we will become stronger." We will be able to up against the forces of evil and defeat Eudel's spirit."  
"Andrew," Edea aspired to wake him up.  
"What?" He asked opening his eyes. He gasped and grabbed his wounded shoulder.  
"Relia!" Kyra announced.  
Andrew got up. The group ran as fast as they could to get to the city. With each step they took however, the clean beds, warm food, and a shower seemed farther away. They slowed down once they got closer.  
"What happened?" they all had puzzled looks on their faces. As they passed through the gates they saw that the streets were littered with the bones and rotting flesh of the citizens. The smell invaded their nostrils. It made them want to disgorge.  
"Daddy?" A little girl walked out of the shadows.  
"No. We're just travelers." Andrew told the little girl, "Daddy isn't here."  
"Daddy!" The girl ran up to Andrew and wrapped herself around his leg.  
"No, I'm not your-"  
"Mommy!" She ran over to Edea and hugged her as well.  
"What's going on?" Edea asked her instructor noticing the purple crescent moon around the girl's neck.  
"I-I honestly don't know."  
"Did I supwise you?"  
"Yes, you did. Now, where are your real parents."  
"Right-"she vanished as if she were a hologram."  
"What's going on?" Edea asked again.  
"That might have something to do with hit." Kyra pointed to a creature standing about ten feet away. It had tentacle for arms and feet, but the torso of a shark.  
"What the h-" It charged at Andrew. He crouched down and grabbed its tentacles. He lifted it high in the air and threw it back to where it had previously been standing."  
"Whoa!" Even Trae was amazed by his comrade's strength with an injury it charged again. This time Andrew jumped into the air and landed on its back, this crushed the creature's insides causing purple ooze to gush from the cadaver.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Go Andrew, Go Andrew *looks up and is suddenly uncomfortable* Well, uhh anyway *wipes forehead* umm, don't own Kisargi Edea or Gansbough (the names, only Trae would steal {sorry borrow} names from Final Fantasy)  
  
Please Review!  
Love Ya,  
Trip 


	6. Chapter 6

A broad smile revealed straight teeth she watched Andrew drew jump on the back of the demon she had created. She heard a knock on her bedroom door as she turned off the monitor.  
"May I come on?" Came a quivering voice from the hall.  
"Yes." He opened the door and stepped in. "Well, have you made progress?' She brushed her ebony hair behind her ear as she leaned against the royal purple walls.  
"We know where she is, bu-" his report was cut short as she lifted him off the ground with her hand. He was thrown against the wall and landed in a hurdled heap on the floor.  
She lowered her black nailed hand. "Don't fail me, Shields. You don't want to be around when you do."  
"Yes, your ~ He stood up still a little shaken up from the fall. He brushed the dirt of his black suit and exited the room.  
"Perfect." Another evil smile crossed her face. She walked over to the marble dresser and looked into the mirror, into the face of a teenage girl. The girl inside looked at the purple-red eyes, a small sign of the evil.  
The matriarch looked away as she saw the girl through the face. She walked over to the soft armchair and sat down. She turned on the monitor and smile again.  
"This world will be mine." Her vile laugh filled the halls of the huge castle and even made the president shudder.  
  
"What was that?" Kyra asked in bewilderment.  
"I have no clue. I've never seen one before, not even in the books."  
"We'd better keep m-" the town disappeared, and time froze for a brief second. "oving."  
"Where did everything go?" Andrew looked around him in astonishment.  
"Someone has started Time Distortion. It was believed to be a myth; however, it seems to exist. We better leave before we get trapped."  
They all walked back through the gate, each one looking back and mourning for the dead. Now, the buildings were swaying back and forth as if they were a mirage. The holistic horror tore more from their hearts.  
"Who exactly was that little girl?" they walked past Relia hopeful to find a town where they could tell them what they had seen.  
"Obviously she was the daughter of Andrew and Edea." Kyra said as a joke.  
"No way!" The two of them said simultaneously.  
"Just kidding."  
"Well, why did she disappear? That's what I want to know."  
"Maybe she was their little girl. Now that they have seen the future, they subconsciously decided that it wasn't going to happen. Which in turn, caused her to never exist, making her disappear."  
"Well, whatever it was, it certainly was weird."  
"Let's get out of here."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ohhh!!! This is getting interesting, and I'm not posting ne more until YOU, yeah you, sitting there saying I'm not gonna review and be mean, flame if you have to, I have a fondness for Fire  
Love Ya  
Trip 


End file.
